Mobile communication devices are often used to communicate via several different media. For example, a smart phone or personal digital assistant (PDA) having wireless communication capabilities may be used to participate in cellular telephone conversations, to exchange email, to exchange short messaging service (SMS) or multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, to participate in instant messaging (IM or IMing) or other conversational type message exchanges, to post or receive social networking updates, receive data from web-based services, etc.
Users communicating using mobile communication devices may wish to ascertain not only the availability of their contacts, but also information that may affect those contacts. Such information may be available through services such as presence management, but in some cases, may not provide adequate context for the user.